Doctor in Detention
by Storms-Are-My-Nature
Summary: A rather random fic about what would happen if the Doctor Who team got put in detention... Involves blue Martians, lots of screaming, a slappy fight, vandalism and lots more... Read if you love Dr Who and want a bit of randomness to spice it up!


This is something me and my friend thought up the other day

**This is something me and my friend thought up the other day. Kind of Random. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Never have, probably never will.**

DOCTOR IN DETENTION

"_Count the shadows"_

Giggling madly, Aquamarine crept up on her sleeping friend in the dark. Then, she pounced.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!" Saffy sat up bolt straight, her blue eyes wide and terrified.

"Get – get it away!" she gibbered.

Aquamarine collapsed onto her own bed, still giggling like a mad-woman. "Hahahahahaha!" she gasped, "Your face!"

"Very funny!" Saffy threw her pillow at the red-haired girl's head.

The door burst open with a bang, and six angry teachers stormed in.

"Sapphire! Aquamarine! Detention!" They screeched as one.

"What's going on?" "Who died?" "What happened?" "Who screamed?" Girls were appearing, sleepy-eyed, from the other doors all down the corridor.

"Go back to bed, girls!" One particular teacher ordered, shooing the students back into their dormitories.

"It wasn't our fault, Miss!" Saffy said at top speed in her best Hermione Granger impression.

"Yeah, it's because of the latest Doctor Who episode!" Aquamarine chimed in. "Blame the Doctor Who team!"

Fatal words.

"Right!" the teachers stormed off.

The next Thursday, in DWA, the two girls (and the rest of the whole wide world) read with horror, the awful words: 'Doctor Who filming has been postponed due to the Doctor Who team being in Detention.'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Saffy wailed.

"NOOOOOOOOOgargleOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Aquamarine gargled as she brushed her teeth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" They said in unison with the rest of the universe.

On the red surface of Mars, a bizarre alien creature was interrupted from thoughts of how to destroy the universe, by a large noise trickling through space. (AN: Yes, I know that sound can't actually travel through a vacuum, but use your imagination!)

"Mugglewuh?" It peeped, blue head tipped to one side and its three eyes boggling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the sound came again.

"Blurdy!" It gave a cute little pout and waddled off, blue tentacles a-waving.

On Friday, Aquamarine and Saffy walked to school very. Very. Slow. Ly. Like. Sna. ils.

They didn't want to greet the fate awaiting them there. They didn't even want to give it a wave.

But on second thoughts, how many fans get to meet the ENTIRE Doctor Who team, at their school, in detention? The idea was………bizarre. Yes, Bizarre. With a capital 'B'.

The school was silent when they arrived at lunchtime. Uh-huh, you read it right, LUNCHTIME!

That in itself was strange. Normally the school was crazy with kids racing around trying to escape and fighting to the death. (only kidding!)

But today, there was not even a pigeon gorging on the bins.

Dead leaves danced in the courtyard, and rubbish flew like strange metallic birds in the breeze.

Holding their breath in trepidation, they tip-toed down the corridor, past the lockers and stopped in front of their classroom at the end.

With trembling fingers, they turned the handle and poked their heads around the door like curious monkeys.

The room was silent and deserted. Not a soul was there.

Confused, they stood there for a few minutes, wondering what to do.

Then, on a stroke of inspiration, they tore down the corridor, flinging open doors as they did so to check for the presence of life-forms.

Halfway around the school, they paused for a breather, and casually Saffy leant against a random door. It opened, and she fell in, squawking in surprise. Then she yelped as she hit a table.

"What idiot put that – oh." She said.

"What?" Aquamarine asked, poking her head around the door like another curious monkey. Then she squealed. "Oh my god they're all in here and I want all their autographs and and and and and - !!"

She stopped, and started to hyperventilate into a paper bag handed to her by a random writer guy.

"Deep breaths, that's it!" The random writer guy said encouragingly. "It always helps me when I've just finished another script or killed off a character."

Everyone stared at him.

"Wow, Chris!" Russell T Davies said feelingly. "You really take writing to the max!"

"So - what - are you - guys - doing - here?" Aquamarine asked between hyperventilates.

"We're having a party." David Tennant said sarcastically.

"Cool! hyperventilate can – I – come?" Aquamarine said, not recognising the sarcasm and still hyperventilating into the paper bag, not because she needed to, but because she had forgotten to stop.

DT looked confused.

"_He was being sarcastic!"_ Saffy stage-whispered to her friend. Aquamarine looked crest-fallen for a moment, and the paper bag drifted to the ground.

"Aw! I like parties!" She said in disappointment.

"We're in 'Detention'!" Catherine Tate said. "Reminds me of my school days…" She trailed off, gazing dreamily at a random poster on the wall about Shakespeare.

"Yeah…" Saffy and Aquamarine said uncertainly, backing away carefully.

"Yeah, let's just get away from the scary woman!" Aquamarine repeated.

"Ac!" Saffy said, digging her in the ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" And with that the girls began a slappy fight that hit everywhere but each other.

"Are they always like this?" RTD said unsurely to their teacher.

The teacher nodded. "They're our star pupils!" She giggled girlishly.

The rest of the Doctor Who team looked confused too, now.

Jaqueline King (who plays Donna's mum) grabbed her rubber axe and tried to smash a window to escape. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work.

David Tennant just grabbed a chair and chucked it through the glass, vaulting over and running off into the distance laughing crazedly.

A whistle blew. "Pheeeeeee!! David Tennant, detention – AGAIN!"

"Vandal! Vandal! Vandal! Vandal!" The entire school started shouting after his receding back.

The blue Martian never did take over the universe, but instead satisfied itself with watching the old series of doctor who on his TV stolen from a satellite (Don't ask!), as there were no new ones for a while as David Tennant was busy cleaning white-boards for a LONG time at a certain grammar school in --.

THE END


End file.
